Pasión por la Sangre
by Jack Killer
Summary: Porque sólo Su Sangre podía cumplir las mínimas exigencias para poseer el derecho de ver y tocar la perfección que era su cuerpo. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha. Incest. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y toda su historia, personajes y correlacionados que estén dentro de su mundo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise. No pretendo obtener algún lucro por lo que mi imaginación ha maquinado respecto a este manga/anime. Aunque si fuera mío, por lo menos ya estaría terminado.

Una de los principales calificativos que le definían es la palabra "Narcisista". Porque lo era, porque adoraba serlo, porque no debía mentir: se amaba a sí mismo y no se molestaba en estar orgulloso de ello, porque no necesitaba rendirle cuentas a nadie, por tanto, era Narcisista y punto. Dado a esto, siendo un Narciso y amándose como se amaba a sí mismo, sólo podía sentir atracción por aquello que era igual a él, al menos físicamente, era la mínima perfección que exigía.

Dado esto, ¿Quien fuera de su propia sangre?

Él no era un mocoso, no debía rendir cuentas de sus actos, aunque realmente, ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? El sexo no interfería con su moral de guerrero o el honor de su sangre. ¿Qué mejor forma de mantener su el honor de su sangre que con su hermano? Ningún otro macho o hembra podían ser dignos de tener el privilegio de ver (y tocar) la perfección que representa su cuerpo.

Jamás se había permitido sentir lascivia hacía ninguna criatura, al no encontrar ninguna dignas de sí. Más aún, era casi imperdonable la lascivia que Su Sangre despertaba en Él. Aún él mismo con toda su sabiduría no lograba comprender como sucedía tal cosa. Mucho menos le importaba meditar en exceso el asunto. Para él, solo debía de ir allí, desgarrar su ropa, volcar en ese cuerpo de infarto toda la maldita tención sexual que había estado acumulando y tocar en ese maldito lugar secreto donde sin duda Su Sangre estallaba de placer, donde gritaba su nombre como una prostituta (sin pena y sin reparos), veía todo el jodido universo y llegaba al orgasmo. Era inigualable el placer que Él sentía al tomarlo de aquella forma, en cada una de las posiciones sexuales habidas y por crear, pero siempre de la misma forma: hambrienta, lenta y elegante, torturante y enloquecedora, embriagadora, diseñada para hacerle rogar por más.

Lo que nunca admitiría, es el hecho de que Su Sangre podía dominarle y enloquecerle hasta extremos insospechados por sí mismo, llevándolo a enloquecer en sus más primitivos instintos demoniacos, donde respirar es algo insulso y dejar de sentir placer un homicidio. Todo esto se lo hacía sentir aún cuando Su Sangre era el pasivo.

Y eso era lo que le llevaba siempre a buscarle y tomarle como solo Él podía hacerlo. Porque Su Sangre erala viva imagen de lo salvaje y de la anarquía. Y todo eso resultaba jodidamente sexy.

Era extraña la pareja que hacían. Era extraño el hecho de que Él tuviera pareja. Era extraño que Él hubiera utilizado ese medio para evitar que Su Sangre se negara a sucumbir ante Él, o que se dejará caer en los brazos de cualquiera de esas asquerosas humanas que besaban sus pies y pretendían revelarse (humanas que no conocían el autocontrol en lo más mínimo); si era necesario tal cosa para que su olor se mantuviera presente en la piel de su hermano, pues que así fuera. Después de todo, y aunque Su Sangre no lo admitiría, era de Él. Suyo.

- **Mío** -pronunció en un susurro ronco y profundo.

Hasta el patético zorro (que no podía conseguir nada sin hacer un berrinche en vez de obtenerlo por sí mismo) y la poco importante gata de dos colas podrían reconocer el olor de su pareja a kilómetros, fuertemente entremezclado con el suyo propio. Su olor siempre estaba presente en esa extraña mezcla; nunca permitía que se disipara lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido, no podría soportar mantener dominado su deseo por tanto tiempo, controlar el ávido deseo de ahogar en placer a su pareja y permitirse a sí mismo ahogarse en sus instintos demoníacos carnales. No le daba importancia a los reclamos avergonzados de su pareja por tal profanación de su olor natural, tampoco le daba importancia que los demonios pudieran saber que olor era aquel que estaba marcando a su hermano (es más, le divertía tal acontecimiento); Él no era un humano, no debía regirse por las normas del desprecio al incesto.

Era irrelevante el hecho de que Su Sangre tuviera un carácter muy alejado de la definición de dócil, pero eso lo hacía interesante. Era irrelevante que su pareja fuera por completo testaruda. Era irrelevante que su hermano, cuando se ofendía, le hiciera replantearse el hecho de donde estaba su atractivo y el por qué debía hacer (lo que fuere que hubiese hecho y que cabe mencionar que esta prohibido para ambos recordarlo) para que Su Sangre dejara de lado su _berrinche_. Era irrelevante el hecho de que ambos fueran un formidable equipo de combate (en cualquier ámbito), que ambos fueran sexualmente activos y que ambos fueran sexualmente insaciables el uno del otro (bendita sea su sangre demoníaca).

Sin embargo, no importaba que su deseo de exterminar (masacrar, torturar, aplastar, destruir física y mentalmente, triturar, asesinar) a Naraku no se deba solo al orgullo y que gracias a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon pudiese mantenerse cerca de su pareja, sino que se deba a que ese vulgar, deshonroso, miserable, inútil, insulto de demonio y patético remedo de híbrido haya cometido el insulso atrevimiento de lastimar a su hermano; no importaba que su pareja fuese quien estuviese siempre detrás del cadáver de Naraku. Y que gracias a esa búsqueda poco productiva (ya que Naraku siempre les buscaba cuando los necesitaba) se le sea negada la atención que su sola presencia exige. Y esos son los momentos donde obtiene atención a la fuerza, por medio del sexo, el placer, las insinuaciones y el éxtasis. O simplemente arrastrándolo hasta el claro más cercano por el haori, sin importarle que todo su grupo de "amigos" quede con la boca abierta y en estado de shock por su elegante brusquedad.

Son en momentos como este, donde su pareja se esta bañando en las aguas termales gracias a un sorpresivo tirón y un poco de tele trasportación, en los cuales no tiene que pensar los miles de defectos que tienen los compañeros de Inuyasha, que lo desearan o no han tenido que quedarse junto a Yaken, Rin y el dragón con dos cabezas.

Donde el cuerpo de Inuyasha (por el efecto del agua) pareciera que reflejara la luz de la luna. Donde sus ojos son más brillantes y su erección algo notorio. Donde no puede evitar desvestirse tortuosamente lento, y justo en el momento en que recuerda que su semen aún permanece resbalándose entre las nalgas las duras de Inuyasha (debido a su desesperado sexo rápido pegados a un árbol) su erección sobresale como aperitivo principal. Donde Iunyasha tiembla al imaginarse ese enorme pene justo en su ano, entrando, y saliendo, y volviendo entrar, y solo imaginárselo hace que delire. Donde Sesshoumaru se toma su tiempo, nadando con tranquilidad, boca arriba (exponiendo todo aquello que lo hace hombre); y sorpresivamente, se voltea y en dos brazadas esta frente a Inuyasha, jadeando por el placer contenido, visualizando claramente a su presa. Donde al hanyou le gusta jugar, y sonríe con confianza, se sumerge en el agua y bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshoumaru se aleja un poco (lo suficiente, porque alejarse más era impensable) de su hermano. Donde Sesshoumaru no puede soportar un juego tan ridículo y olvida todo lo que estaba pensando solo para lanzarse contra Su Sangre y empotrarlo contra las rocas, tan hambriento como solo Inuyasha podía dejarle. Donde Sesshoumaru decide que es su turno de jugar, y restriega su erección con fuerza contra la de Inuyasha.

- ¡Ahh! -sus exclamaciones de placer son inevitables. Y Sesshoumaru sonríe, porque muerde justo debajo de las clavículas, e Inuyasha no puede evitar deshacerse contra su hermano, y rogar, porque su orgullo se ha ido al diablo.

- ¡Joder! ¡Cógeme! ¡Cógeme! ¡Ahora! -y lo grita como una prostituta sin importarle un demonio.

Donde Sesshoumaru lo toma con fuerza, y de una sola estocada le mete todo el pene en el trasero, _duro, fuerte, rápido, conciso_ (justo en su próstata), y ambos _no pueden evitar gritar_.


End file.
